Corrosion has always been a problem for metal pipe, especially those buried underground or driven into the sea floor for use as pilings. Even galvanized pipe corrodes over time as the thin galvanic coating wears away. Different composite pipe devices are also known, including pipe devices having a plastic shell extruded over the pipe. However, known plastic-metal composite pipe is formed of recycled material extruded over pipe of undetermined structural quality, which results in an composite pipe of unknown quality that requires further testing and certification for use in many industrial applications.